SBS Volume 79
* D''': Dokusha (Pembaca) * '''O: Oda Chapter 786, Halaman 24 D: Oi... Odacchi...!! *hack*... ini.. tidak ada hubungannya denganmu.... *megap-megap*...!! Saat ini, dengan sekutu di sampingu.... Aku datang... wanita penyihir tua.... yang butuh bantuan, kau tahu!? ----*fwoosh* (suara Odacchi melarikan diri!) ' '----baiklah!!!\(^o^)/ --sudah lama aku bermimpi untuk mengatakan ini: AKAN KUMULAI SBS ★ Hooray---!!! Aku mengatakannya! oleh Ayataro O: ------...? Aneh... Aku tidak melihat wanita penyihir tua yang butuh ban... HUH?! SBS TELAH DIMULAI!! (TERKEJUT) Sial, aku ditipu!! Tapi aku senang!! Jadi wanita penyihir tua yang lemah, butuh bantuan... tidak pernah ada...! D: Tentang "Nico" dalam "Nico Robin", mungkinkah itu referensi dari NICe O (dada) yang dimilikinya? oleh Hiromu (*Permainan kata-kata dimana dalam bahasa Jepang ' 'niko' ', bisa dibaca dua.) O: Tidak. D: Senang bertemu denganmu. Ini mendadak, tapi... tolong ajari kami bagaimana menggambar tubuh seksi semua karakter wanita ONE PIECE! Pastikan kau tidak lupa memasukkan kantong angin mereka ♡ P.N. Jika tidak ada roti, biarkan mereka makan mawar~ O: Ya. Halo. Waktunya menggambar di sekmen SBS. Aku akan menyarankanmu untuk memikirkan proporsi wanita sebagai "tiga lingkaran, satu X". Sekarang jika kau mengijinkan, aku akan pergi. (Aku hanya menggambar jenis tubuh ini, jadi aku dapat banyak komplain dari pembaca wanitaku. Mari semua tetap kuat dan hidup.) Chapter 787, Halaman 42 D: Di halaman 39 dari Volume 74, ada adegan dimana bawahan Doflamingo mendadak diam dan berdiri bersama di lift. Ketika aku kecil, aku belajar bahwa kita harus diam saat menaiki lift, tapi mungkinkah para pria itu diajarkan seperti itu juga? oleh Hiromu O: Hmmm. Aku paham, jadi diam. Tuhan tahu apa yang sebenarnya menciptakan momen aneh itu. Jika seseorang buang angin di adegan itu, pasti akan menjadi momen emas, bukan. D: Di Kru Topi Jerami, Sanji jelas orang yang terbaik dalam memasak, tapi siapa lagi yang bagus dalam memasak? Apa masakan keahlian dari masing-masing kru? P.N. Aku menciptakan ayam jago belalang sembah. O: Baiklah, aku akan menyajikan makanan apa yang paling baik dibuat masing-masing kru. (Luffy: Daging Acak di Piring, Zoro: Sashimi, Nami: Bebek Panggang dengan Saus Jeruk, Usopp: Ikan & Kentang, Chopper: Jus Campur, Robin: Paella, Franky: Barbeque, Brook: Churrasco) Sanji yang terbaik dalam memasak seafood, tapi dia secara umum baik dalam membuat apapun. Jadi, ini berhubungan dengan bagaimana karakter ini tumbuh, tapi secara umum seseorang selain Sanji yang bisa memasak cukup baik adalah Nami, Usopp, dan Robin. Anggota lain hanya bisa memotong, memanggang, dan mencampur bahan. Oh, juga, masakan Nami membutuhkan biaya premium di antara para anggota kru. Chapter 788, Page 60 O: It's time for a game!! Many thanks to P.N. Yuri-Chan's Daddy, who sent us a Spot the Difference puzzle for everyone to try out! There are 7 differences total. The answers are below, but make sure to hide them when you're playing. Now let's get hunting! Chapter 790, Halaman 100 D: Odacchi!! Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi aku ingin mencoba mengubah para eksekutif Donquixote (Trebol, Diamante, Pica) menjadi keren menggunakan "Parage Shot" milik Sanji!! P.N. Soft Idiot O: Ini. D: Tentang kekuatan dari Arc Dressrosa yang dimiliki petugas Doflamingo... apakah kemampuan mereka hanya versi yang ditingkatkan dari anggota Baroque Works (seperti Ton Ton → Kilo Kilo, Beta Beta → Doru Doru, Buki Buki → Supa Supa, dan Pamu Pamu → Bomu Bomu)? dari TaokaS43 O: Itu benar bahwa kemampuan "superior" buah iblis adalah sesuatu, tapi sekarang, kurang lebih hanya empat pasang ini. (Ton Ton > Kilo Kilo, Hie Hie > Yuki Yuki, Magu Magu > Mera Mera, Buki Buki > Supa Supa) Meski ada pasangan buah lain di luar sana yang mungkin membuatmu berpikir bukankah mereka melakukan hal yang sama?, kemampuan ini cenderung membawa kearah yang berbeda dalam arti bagaimana cara kerja atau apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya. Juga, kemampuan superior tidak dibutuhkan untuk menyetarakan kekuatan karakter. Tidak ada kemampuan yang menjamin kemenangan dalam pertarungan. Chapter 791, Halaman 118 D: Odacchi!! Halo (lol). Karena Dr. Hiluluk adalah dokter (医者 - ishya), bagaimana mengambil 1''(i)'' dan menggabungkannya dengan total 4''(sh)'' dan 8''(ya)'' untuk membuat tanggal ulang tahunnya 12 Januari? P.N. HaPHaruka O: Hiluluk, setelah selama ini?! Ayolah, kau tahu kita tidak bisa memutuskan hal penting seperti ini secara mendidik... AKU BENAR-BENAR JATUH!! ''(acungan jempol)'' Ya, telah ditentukan. Sekarang, aku ingin semua perhatikan momen ini! (Sa Kokode Chotto Minasan Kitekudasai!) Waktunya SKCMK!! Tentang tanggal lahir, kau tahu bagaimana setiap orang dengan acak membuatnya? Maksudku itu tidak apa-apa, karena aku sebenarnya tidak peduli tentang hal itu (yikes, aku mengatakannya). Meski masalahnya, aku belakangan punya anggota staf yang memperhatikan tanggal lahir karakter yang kami tentukan selama bertahun-tahun. Hasilnya? Sebuah Kalender Ulang Tahun, yang aku cantumkan di belakang volume ini. Silahkan dilihat. (Halaman 190) Baiklah! Sial, aku tidak pernah sadar ada banyak ulang tahun yang tumpang tindih!! (terkejut) Aku bahkan menerima beberapa surat di masa lalu yang menyebut sesuatu seperti "Tidak ada karakter yang ulang tahunnya sama denganku". Aku paham. ..Jadi, apa yang coba kukatakan adalah... MARI ISI KALENDER INI!! Mengapa kami tidak membuatnya untuk seluruh pembaca One Piece di seluruh dunia untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki karakter yang berulang tahun di tanggal sama? Dan ngomong-ngomong, ini ada sebuah pernyataan: AKU TIDAK MEMERIKSA SATU PUN DARI TANGGAL ULANG TAHUN INI!! Tolong datang dengan penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk karakter tertentu yang ingin kau tentukan tanggal ulang tahunnya. Buat mereka mudah dipertegas tanpa ada masalah, seperti biasa- Karena aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti ini!! Kalender ini adalah versi terakhir pada Oktober 2015, tapi aku yakin bagian kosong akan mulai terisi segera setelah volume terus rilis. Kalian bisa menulis ulang tahun baru ini sesukamu, atau pergi ke ONE PIECE.com untuk melihat kalender ulang tahun yang terus diperbaharui. Untuk semua yang suka memutuskan tanggal ulang tahun karakter, aku suka apabila kalian pergi ke situs dan mengirimkan saran dengan memeriksa kotak kosong di kalender ulang tahun online ini. Kami akan menunggu!! Chapter 792, Halaman 134 D: Salam, Tuan Oda. Belakangan, Aku menyadari bahwa kau harusnya memberi ayahmu bunga matahari saat Hari Ayah untuk menunjukkan cinta dan rasa hormat. Aku benar-benar tidak terpikir. Tentang adegan dimana Kyros bertarung dengan Diamante di depan Rebecca... itu adalah ladang bunga matahari, bukan. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa mereka tidak bertarung di ladang kosmos atau tulip. Ja feel? Ja feel? Ja feel?? P.N. The three chestnuts O: Huh. Aku juga tidak terpikir (haha). Anyelir untuk Hari Ibu, tapi kurasa ayah akan mendapat... bunga matahari!! Tidak yakin apa hanya aku, tapi apa bunga matahari sedikit terlalu... besar? Hahaha. Kudengar bahwa kau harusnya memberi jenis bunga lain pada Hari Ayah juga, jadi kuduga pasti ada beberapa opini di luar sana. Meski begitu, aku senang ternyata ada hubungan antara "bunga matahari" dan "ayah"! D: Tuan Odaaaa! Aku menjelajah kelakuan burukmu!! Di halaman 18 dari Chapter 743. Di adegan dimana Sabo menghancurkan ring koloseum dan orang panik... terdapat tulisan sfx "GOGOGO" mengiringi suara runtuhnya ring, dan jika aku tidak gila, aku yakin ada gorila duduk di dekat sfx yang bertuliskan "rilla" tertulis di tangannya. GoGoGorilla...! Betapa liciknya! P.N. Sacred Tree kun O: Sial, aku kagum kau berhasil menemukannya. Bahkan aku lupa akan hal itu XD D: (tulisan anak-anak) Aku senang Kyros mengalahkan Diamante. (Di samping gambar ada tulisan: "B*jingan") O: AKU TAHU!! Terasa baik melihat b*ajingan itu mendapat apa yang pantas! Faktanya, dia seorang idiot yang pantas mendapat libura, jatuh, dan kepalanya membentur kuburan Scarlet, paling tidak 10 kali! Mr. Taichi Nakajima, terima kasih banyak atas kartu posnya!!! Chapter 793, Halaman 150 D: Salam, Tuan Oda! Jadi, aku memiliki perasaan bahwa pose Luffy ketika berada dalam Gear 4 mengacu pada patung Jepang Nio. Apa kau punya alasan mendalam tentang bagaimana kerennya kejadian ini? Ketika aku berkelahi dengan pasanganku di masa depan, aku berencana menggunakan ini sebagai pose untuk metode intimidasi. P.N. Sanadacchi O: Ini adalah kartu pos dari seseorang yang menikah. Tidak yakin tentang penggunaan "cara berdiri Gear 4" selama pertengkaran pasangan. Tidakkah kau pikir kau akan membahayakan hidupmu di pertarungan berikutnya jika kau menggunakan "permintaan maaf berlutut Fujitora"? (tertawa) Lagipula, kau benar tentang patung Jepang Nio! Aku tahu bahwa ada banyak hal yang melambangkan kekuatan di seluruh dunia, tapi kuputuskan untuk mengambil beberapa inspirasi dari kekuatan perwakilan usia tua di Jepang. Tidak sabar menunggu melihat Gear 4 dalam figur dan anime! D: Oda-sensei, aku menemukannya...! Di Chapter 785, aku menemukan orang mengenakan pakaian dengan tulisan "RIKUOUSAMADA" (IT'SKINGRIKU), "JANAINO?!" (IT'SNOT?!), "RYOUKAI!" (ROGER!) dan "IKINOBIRU!!" (IWILLSURVIVE!!). Mungkinkah Doflamingo memesan kalimat populer itu dari toko pakaian di Pulau Manusia Ikan? P.N. Pendekar Pedang yang Rela Berkorban O: Kuduga aku telah menemukannya. Itu adalah "kaos penjelasan situasi", muncul lagi. Nampaknya merk dari Pulau Manusia Ikan bernama "JKS" telah menemukan jalur menuju Dressrosa juga. Aku cukup yakin ada banyak lagi, jadi bersenang-senanglah mencari mereka! Rekomendasiku adalah seri "ATAMANOTOGATTAKO" (THEKIDWITHTHEPOINTYHEAD). Chapter 794, Halaman 166 D: Tuan Oda, sal-...ugh.. gah!!! *jatuh* ...Baiklah.. sebenarnya... Belakangan aku terikat dengan penyakit mematikan bernama "penyakit aku benar-benar MENYUKAIMU Cora-san". Ahem. Ya. Setelah mengatakannya, tolong beritahu aku tinggi, makanan kesukaan, dan makanan yang tidak disukai Cora-san. P.N. Seorang gadis muda jatuh cinta O: Mengerikan. Ini, aku akan memberikanmu resep untuk itu. Tolong ambil obat-obatan ini: "Tinggi 293cm", "Makanan Favorit Selada Kubis dan Plum Kering", dan "Makanan yang Tidak Disukai Roti dan Pizza". Silahkan. D: Hi Odacchi!! Di Chapter 785 Volume 78 ketika gadis berteriak pada anaknya yang memakai baju dengan beruang, YANG DIA MAKSUD BERUANG ITU?! P.N. Bartholomew Kuma usia 12 O: Ooookay. Bagaimana jika kujelaskan? (haha) Di Chapter 785 pada volume sebelumnya, ada ibu di antara kerumunan yang mencari anaknya. Dia berteriak, menggambarkan anaknya sebagai anak dengan mengenakan "kaos bergambar beruang (Kuma)". Kemudian, karena perbuatan heroik Fujitora, dia akhirnya bisa menemukan anaknya yang ditunjukkan dalam panel, dan jika kau lihat lebih dekat pada kaos anak itu, inilah yang kau lihat: (Bukan kuma Beruang, tapi Kuma Beruang) (Kanan bawah: hal yang sama juga) ...Jadii... ya. Sekarang sudah jelas, semuanya tolong berdiri dan bantu aku mengakhiri SBS ini dengan "kalimat pria" yang diarahkan pada duo orang tua-anak tertentu. Tiga, dua, satu daaan MAKSUDMU KUMA ITU?! (TERKEJUT) Terima kasih banyak, dan sampai jumpa di SBS selanjutnya! Tolong lihat di balik volume ini untuk beberapa informasi baru tentang film yang akan datang~! Kalender Ulang Tahun Kredit *Kredit Raw kepada Eiichiro Oda, Penggemar, dan Jump Comics. *Kredit Terjemahan kepada JapaneseOPfan. Navigasi Situs Kategori:SBS